Possess Your Heart
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: Tim and Dick both loved her and neither of them will back down until one of them possesses her heart.
1. So It Begins

**A/N:  
**This is what happens when you have two OTP; Wonderwing and Wonderbird. It starts to become a mess because I don't know who belongs with Cassie. You guys might be familiar with my Wonderbird works: "Opposites Attract" and "What We Have is Enough" and Wonderwing work "Unusual Love" I usually hate love triangles but this is an exception. And probably the only love triangle you will only see from me.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**So It Begins**

* * *

_You gotta spend some time, Love._  
_You gotta spend some time with me._  
_And I know that you'll find, love_  
_I will possess your heart._

_- I Will Possess Your Heart by Death Cab for Cutie_

* * *

He did not bother to conceal his interest in her. Feeding her with praises and adoration, keeping a special watch on her, giving seemingly innocent touches -he made it clear to her and everyone else, that he wanted her and only her.

In the past, before meeting her, Dick Grayson had his eyes on numerous of girls but none satisfied him the way she did.

She became the only thing on his mind.

She was all he wanted - yearned - craved and no one else was going to go in between him with her. He was going to make sure of it.

* * *

Tim Drake, on the other hand, was the opposite of Dick. He was a private soul, timid, and introverted but there was something about her...something about her...he couldn't help but to be fond of her. She was still new with barely a couple months under her belt - inexperienced, shaken, unstable but her fierce determination and good nature brought her to the team. He was fond of her ever since the day Wonder Woman brought her to the team and introduced her to every member. He remembered the day vividly. He was never comfortable talking to the new recruits but she was the exception. Something in him brought him the courage to go up to her and greet her. He was nervous and broke out simple words but the moment she gave him a sweet smile, he adored her. He adored her tremendously.

He wanted to be with her but he afraid of approaching and confessing his interest but it did not stop him from trying to win her heart. His approaches were indirect and subtle. He secretly left tiny notes around the Cave for her to find. The places were of public places, never in her room or any place that would make her feel frightened. Each note was made of a by eight by eleven paper that was folded many times into a tiny square; with her name written out clearly for her to see. Each note was different in content: some had the purpose to make her laugh, some gave her clues of his identity, some poured out his affection and feelings for her, and some were for comfort when she was down.

He was careful with leaving notes behind. He didn't want anyone to know he liked her. He was so careful - so careful that no one or even her knew who wrote the letters. He wanted her to know but at the same time, he didn't. He was scared of rejection and scared of losing their developing friendship.

He pulled away from his thoughts. Tim placed the new note on the countertop and sighed. He was tired of leaving notes around and wondering if she felt the same. He wanted to tell her - to have her - to-

If only he had bravery.

* * *

"You love her, don't you?" Dick asked. They were alone, face to face, Dick's blue eyes narrowing coldly at Tim's eyes.

Tim started to tremble. He was intimidated by Dick. Always had ever since Tim became part of the Bat Family.

There was a long silence.

"Answer me," he demanded. His eyes flickered, his face creased with frustration. "You love her as well, don't you?"

"Y-yes," he admitted.

"You know that I want her," Dick's anger was not hidden. Tim knew well that he liked her and yet Tim went along trying to win her affections. Tim was the one getting in his way - Tim- his little brother.

Tim was intimidated but he didn't care. She was the first girl he liked. "And now you know that I want her," he said clearly and stood tall. He wasn't going to give his chances away.

They glared at each other.

"It's up to her to decide who she wants. We're not going to fight. We're not going to degrade ourselves and her by treating her like an object," Dick answered. For once, he was being rational. "So whoever she picks, she's picks."

Tim nodded. "So whoever she picks..."

"And no one gets hurt?" he crookedly smiled.

Tim smirked. "And no one gets hurt."

They knew the truth though. There was no doubt about the cruel reality to come. They knew she could only love one and someone was going to get hurt or worse both.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked it!

Sorry if it's short. It's an introduction chapter but I promise you that other chapters will be longer, at least 2,000 words or more.

Tell me which pair do you like...Wonderwing or Wonderbird?

Please review!


	2. You Don't See Me LIke I See You

**A/N:** So some of you guys have been wondering about their ages.

Dick is nineteen. Tim and Cassie are fourteen. These are their official ages on the Young Justice wikia. For any of guys that have problems with the age gap, remember that Megan is way older than Conner lol

By the way, thank you guys for being so nice with the praises and reviews!

* * *

**You Don't See Me Like I See You**

* * *

_"A drop in the ocean,_  
_ A change in the weather_  
_ I was praying that you and me might end up together_  
_ It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_  
_ But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven,"_

_- A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope_

**Tim**

His fingers violently tore the sheet of paper in half. He took a deep breath and shook his head. _What's the point_, he wondered. _Why do I keep writing notes - why do I keep fooling myself- she doesn't even know that I write them - or that I exist. _Tim frowned and rubbed his forehead. He wanted to tell her that he liked her but he could barely talk to her. "There's no point," he mumbled to himself as he kicked his desk. "I have no chance with her." Dick liked her and every girl wanted to be with him. There was nothing special about Tim. "There's no point."

There was a knock on the door. "Tim?"

Cassie. He recognized her voice anywhere. His heart skipped a beat. "Yes?" he swallowed.

"Food's ready, come outside and eat!"

It didn't take him a second to get out. He literally ran out and appeared in front of her. "H-hi," he stuttered. He coughed, trying to alleviate the awkwardness.

She blinked several times and laughed. She was unfazed by the sudden compulsive move. "Hi." She clapped her hands together and smiled. "You're up for Mal's famous pizza?"

"Anytime." He didn't really like pizza because it was fattening but he knew that she liked it. "So...what have you been up to?" he asked with a shy smile. He was thankful that it was her turn to notify him when dinner was ready. It gave him a chance to have a few seconds alone with her.

They entered the living room, finding everyone already settled down and eating.

He looked at her, his cheeks blazing red. Here was his chance to make the first move - or the first start. "Do...do you mind if I sit next to y-y..." he cut himself out. The words were like poison in his mouth.

Cassie raised her eyebrow. "Mind what?"

"Do...do you mind if I sit next to y-

Her eyes caught the glimpse of two dark figures approaching. "Boss!" Cassie hollered once she recognized it was him entering the living room with Megan. Dick. Tim felt his heart breaking. He wished she would look at him the way she looked at Dick. "Boss!" she waved wildly.

"Hey, Cass," Dick waved, giving her a wink.

She ran to Dick and leaped into his arms.

"Woah!" Dick laughed, taken by her strength. He was shaking, trying to support her and himself from falling. "You have to control your powers. You're about to break me."

She quickly let go of him. "Oh my god! I'm sorry," she covered her mouth with her hands. "Did-did I -I hurt you-

Dick wave his hand. "No worries."

Tim stood there in silence, watching the two of them speak. Dick and Cassie acted like they were best friends that haven't seen each other in years. She was laughing - her eyes smiling - Tim wished she would act like that when she was around him. And the way Dick was so calm and relaxed - Tim wished he could act like that with her. The two were lost in each other and soon, Tim was forgotten. Dick and Cassie were in their own little world, unaware of anyone else.

Tim frowned. He didn't want to see this.

"Hey shortie!" Mal hollered.

Tim turned around. "Yes?"

"Aren't you going to eat? I made a special plate for you even." Mal knew that Tim didn't like pizza.

"That's nice of you but no thanks." Tim shook his head and continued to walk back to his room. He didn't mean to be rude but just seeing them...he couldn't bear it. "I'm suddenly not hungry."

"I'll leave your plate in the fridge once you are," Mal said with a smile.

"Thanks. I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

He was hungry though but he waited an hour once he was sure everyone was done eating. He walked to the kitchen slowly, dragging his feet on the floor.

"So did you get another note?" he heard Karen asked. Tim stopped in his tracks and listened.

"No," Cassie sighed.

"Maybe he's playing hard to get."

"It's not like I like him - I don't know who he is," Cassie laughed.

"Do you like him?" her voice was sly.

"I don't even know him and besides...I kind of like someone," he sensed bashfulness in Cassie's voice. He felt his heart beat for her. She never sounded so vulnerable before.

"And who is this guy?" Karen attempted to suppress her squealing. It was the first time that little Cassie was interested in a boy. "You're growing up!" she clasped her hands together.

"I-I don't want to say," Cassie's voice cracked.

"Why not? We're alone."

"I'm embarrassed. And he's out of my league, completely out of my league. I don't think he likes me... He probably sees me as a little sister," Cassie's voice was small.

"Don't say that. Who knows? He might feel the same about you."

"I doubt it."

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Well..." she sighed. "He's tall, dark...handsome...kind...a great leader...and he's part of the 'Bat Clan.'"

Karen awed. "I think I know who he is."

Tim headed back to his room. He knew who it was too. He lied on his bed and pulled the covers over his body. "Why did I think I could challenge Dick?" he shook his head. He was pale...he thought...he actually thought he had a chance with her...even when the evidence was there...he thought that he had a chance with her.

* * *

**Dick**

He circled her in a stalker like manner. He could hear her heart beating - her body leaping in her place. His body was ready, his hands in defensive mode for any attack. A smirk was visible on his face. Her eyes were knitted furiously and her breathing was tense. She was waiting. Waiting for him to initiate the practice session. "Are you ready, Cass?" he asked, his smirk splitting into a grin.

She nodded and brought her hands close to her chest. "More than anything, Boss." She flashed him a look of excitement.

Dick nodded. "Think fast!" he commanded, throwing out a strike. She blocked it instantly but was already struggling to keep her balance. He smirked, knowing where and how to attack. He threw out several kicks - she dodged them by doing back flips. She was struggling - each flip she did was slower than the last. He quickly hooked his leg around hers and brought her to the ground.

She muttered. "I can never beat you," she blew her hair from her face. She wanted to kick herself for losing so easily. "I wasn't even close!"

He chuckled as he pulled her up. His hands helped her to brush dirt off from her shoulder. "It's okay, Cass," he gave her an assuring smile. The only time he was ever gentle was when he was near her. "You're improving. Usually you're down in two seconds."

She bit her lip.

"Keep practicing and you're bound to beat me," he winked.

She beamed. "You think so?"

He stood behind her - his body pressing against hers - his hands on her wrists. "Well there's so much for you to learn but in time you will." He moved her body - as if she was clay - and molded her to the correct stance. His fingers pressed into her tense skin to soften her. "You have to relax," he instructed gently. "If you don't, you can't your movements won't be smooth and you'll be restricted." He held her hands firmly until she stopped shaking. "Good," he praised her. He moved her feet further apart. "Always start and return to a firm stance," he said, whispering to her. He held her arms up by the wrists. "Balance and form are key. If you don't master them, it can lead to injury." He brought her body to another stance. His eyes lowered, hearing her breathing becoming heavy. He ignored this and continued their lesson. Dick had the responsibility to teach her so she would be prepared. If anything happened to her...he wouldn't forgive himself.

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Let's take a fifteen minute break," he pulled her from the ground. He wiped the sweat on his face and grinned. "You're improving," he subtly patted her head. He wanted to stroke her hair but he didn't want to be too forward. She was at a delicate age and he didn't want to frighten her. He knew that he had to be gradual with her.

They walked to the bench and sat down next to each other. He drank his water slowly, savoring the coldness.

"Boss..." her voice was soft.

He placed his water bottle down and wiped his mouth with his arm. "Yeah?" he looked at her. She was pale, all the light taken from her face. Her eyes were on the ground, her cheeks were tinted pink. "What's wrong Cass?"

"I-I...I like Tim," she stuttered. She wrapped a lock of her hair around her finger. "And-and I don't know what to do."

He blinked several times. He was pale from shock. "You like Tim?" his voice cracked. "Tim?"

She nodded, "Yeah...I don't know if he likes me...I want to do something but...I don't know. I don't know if he likes me," she sighed. "What should I do?"

They were quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

He wanted to lie to her. He wanted to tell her that Tim didn't want her. He knew it was horrible but he couldn't help it. He loved her...he wanted to be with her but she didn't want him. He looked at her and felt his skin tightened. She looked so sad...so lifeless. He was crestfallen at the sight. "He likes you," he said out slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat. He loved her and he couldn't bear seeing her like this. He rather have her be happy with someone else than to see her miserable. "He likes you, a lot."

She faced him. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were covered by her hands to hide her blushing. He couldn't help but to find this adorable. "R-really?" there was a flattered smile on her face.

He smiled through the pain. He wanted to be with her but he wanted her to be happy. "He likes you but he's too shy to tell you."

"So...so what should I do?"

"You should kiss him so he will know that you like him too."

"Wait - what? Kiss him?" she raised her eyebrow. "I-I don't think I can do that."

"Trust me, you should. He's the kind of person that you have to be the one to make the first move," he titled her chin up and gave her an encouraging smile. She shook her head and tried to avoid his eyes, but his eyes caught hers. She couldn't pull away. She was captured by his mesmerizing blue eyes. "It will just be a quick kiss on the cheek. Nothing too bold," he grinned. "He'll like it and I'm pretty sure you'll like it too, Cass."

She pulled away, her entire face flushed.

Dick chuckled. He pushed aside his feelings for her. "Don't be scared. He likes you, Cass. What guy wouldn't like you? You're not like the other girls. You're loyal, honest, trustworthy- I can tell you things that I can't tell anyone else. You don't even know how much you mean to me. You're sweet, nice, smart, beautiful - you're beautiful inside and out." He meant every word. Every. Single. Word. "And I know for sure, he likes you. He told me that himself."

"Thanks Boss," she wrapped his arms around him and brought him to an embrace. "I don't know if I should kiss him," she laughed. Just to hear her laugh again...it was worth it. "But thank you. I can always count on you."

He closed his eyes and exhaled. He felt so empty...like he sold himself short but...to make that smile come back on her face...it was worth it. It was worth it. He stroked her back and inhaled her scent. She smelled so sweet...just like honey. "Anytime Cass, anytime," he whispered to her hair. "Anytime. Whenever you need someone, I'll be there, Cass. I'll be there."

* * *

_**To**_** _Be Continued..._**

* * *

In a couple days, going to post another Wonderwing Fic :D

Check out my new Wonderbird fic, "How They Came to Be"

Please Review!


	3. Don't Look Away

**A/N: I would like to thank you guys for the support! I didn't know how much "Possess Your Heart" was going to be loved!  
**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Don't Look Away**

* * *

_"And if loving her is  
Is heartache for me  
And if holding her means  
That I have to bleed  
Then I am the martyr  
Love is to blame  
Cause she is the healing  
And I am the pain "_

-She is the Sunlight by Trading Yesterday

* * *

**Tim**

Remnants of her still lingered on his lips. A strange twinge of sensation. Intertwined with such airiness and sweetness. He traced over his own flesh and began to lose himself in his thoughts. She had kissed him- him. He had dreams of kissing her - and that she would taste like cherries - but he had never expected that his dream would come true. And she tasted better than what he had expected. Much better. Sweeter than cherries. His mind couldn't help but to think in fragmented sentences. He was still stunned by what had just happened an hour ago. She kissed him out of nowhere and everything seemed to fall into place. The memory kept playing in his mind. It was so surreal...he still couldn't believe that she kissed him - and that they were a couple altogether. Was this a dream? Was his mind only deceiving him? He shook his head. "It happened," he reminded himself. He had poor self esteem and he always doubted every good thing that happened to him. And Cassie kissing him...it was too good to be true. He didn't deserve someone like her. He was alone in his room and was slowly getting out of costume and into his civilian clothes. "And she picked me." He dropped his nightshirt and blinked several times from the words that slipped from his mouth. "She...she...," his voice was cracking from the realization of what their new relationship meant. "She picked me...She picked me." A tiny smile appeared on his face. He was depressed for days about competing with Dick but there wasn't any reason to be anymore. She picked him.

She picked him.

He felt his body being consumed by warmth and giddiness from the truth. She picked him and only him.

Once he was completely dressed, he went to the kitchen to satisfy his hunger. He tiptoed quietly and held in his breath. Everyone was fast asleep and he didn't want to wake them. "What are you doing here?" he whispered, staring blankly at Dick.

Dick was standing, leaning against the counter. He was dressed in his night clothes, his hair was disheveled and his eyes were half lidded from exhaustion. His face was empty...somewhat...somewhat heartbroken...Dick did not hear him. He was too buried deep in his thoughts - his arms were crossed and in his hand was a half filled wine glass. He was drinking.

Tim swallowed. Dick only drank when he was sad. "Dick," he breathed. "What's wrong?"

He looked up from staring at the liquid and met Tim's eyes. "Nothing," Dick smiled effortlessly but his eyes were withdrawn. "I just thought it would nice to have a drink."

Did...did...did he know about Tim and Cassie? It seemed to be the only explanation but Tim couldn't see how Dick would know about it. Tim's relationship was just initiated only an hour ago. Tim frowned. There must have been something else bothering him. "I know there's something wrong. Do you want to talk about it?"

Dick shook his head and chuckled. Tim could feel his skin tightening from the sound. Dick was forcing himself to be collected and relaxed that his laughter was harsh and jaded. "No, nothing is wrong," he flashed Tim a warm smile. "Don't worry about it okay?"

"Are you sure?" Perhaps it wasn't the right time.

Dick nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." Dick turned around and poured himself more wine. "I'm fine," he said, not bothering to face Tim.

He saw right through it. Even when Dick had his back to him, Tim didn't need to see a false smile to know that there was something wrong. Just the sound of his voice was enough evidence that he was hurting. "Okay," Tim's voice was cracking. He wanted to say something but it was clear that Dick didn't want to talk about it. "I-I...I...uh I guess I better go back to sleep."

"Don't you want to eat anything?" his back was still turned to Tim. He swallowed his whole drink and started to pour more wine into his glass. "Isn't that a reason why you came here?"

"No."

A lie.

But Tim wasn't hungry anymore.

"I just wanted to check up on you," Tim swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt like he did something to Dick. Maybe...maybe...he knew about them...but how could he? It just happened. He couldn't possible know.

Dick chuckled. "That's nice of you."

"Well goodnight," Tim said weakly.

"Goodnight."

Tim started to walk back to his room -

"Violets."

Tim turned around and stood there, staring at Dick. Dick was facing him, his eyes were brittle like chipped magnets. "What?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Violets," Dick said calmly, crossing his arms. "She likes violets."

Tim felt his heart beating. He knew about them. Tim opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"And blue wildflowers." Dick remained calm. "Her birthday's in three days and I figured that you would want to know."

"Her birthday's in three days?"

Dick nodded. "Yeah. She's turning fifteen. She doesn't like anyone knowing her birthday but you should get her something to give yourself a good impression on her."

"H-

"She likes a bouquet of mostly blue wild flowers," he exhales momentarily and sighed to himself. He looked so frail..."She likes it when there are only three violets in the middle of the wild flowers."

Tim blinked, surprised on how much Dick knew about her. Tim felt his chest constricting by the fact how close Dick was to Cassie. Tim barely knew her and yet Dick knew every little detail about her.

"And she likes white chocolate and horror movies. And she likes a mixture of Guns N' Roses, The Smiths, and Led Zepplin. There's more but those are the main things that she likes."

"Why are you telling me this? You could have kept it to yourself and make me look bad but instead you're telling me. Why?" Tim couldn't help but to be petty. All he could remember was their conversation about fighting over her. Dick was threatening him on that night but Tim stood on his ground. Dick wanted to be with her just as well and yet he was helping Tim. It was unbelievable to him how Dick was suddenly so helpful. There must be something - a plot - an ulterior motive for this. "Tell me. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because she deserves a boyfriend that will shower her with gifts on her birthday."

Tim blinked. He sensed sincerity in Dick's voice. Dick cared for her...really cared for her. "She means a lot to you doesn't she?" However, Dick didn't need to tell Tim. It was evident. It explained why Dick hadn't done anything to her...he was cautious with her; Tim realized. And Dick was never cautious- he must have cared for a lot. Usually Dick would make a girl his by the end of the day but he kept himself at a steady pace with her. It made sense now. He was going at her pace and he was strategizing - friendship and then transitioning it to a relationship. "You care for her," Tim said to Dick's silence.

Dick placed his wineglass down and crossed his arms. His face remained emotionless and unreadable to Tim. Dick turned his head to the wall and then at him. "I rather have her run to me happy and telling me you made her day than having her crying."

* * *

**Dick**

He stayed in a corner, watching from an isolated distance of the team. Tim had planned a surprise birthday party for Cassie and everyone was gathered in clustered groups. He remained by himself off to the side, watching her talk to Tim. She looked so happy - her excited eyes more energetic than usual. She had Tim by the arm and was dragging him from group to group. She was running around so fast that Tim had trouble holding his shades in place. Dick couldn't help but to find this endearing. A smile appeared on his face but it was only for a moment when he saw her kiss Tim. Dick frowned and turned away from the sight. It killed him to see her with someone else. This feeling that she unconsciously inflicted on him was madness of distorted levels of rage, jealous, and sadness. This...this unconditional sadness that was tearing him every time he saw her show her affection to someone else. He rather peal all the layers of his skin and nail it to a wall than to ever feel this heartache. He was in love her. He had never been in love before but he knew then that he was in love with Cassie. Her well being was his main priority and he wanted her to be happy. He wanted to make her happy and to be the reason why she smiled. His eyes locked onto her again - she was smiling and laughing - her eyes sparkling - he felt himself smile. All the things he was experiencing and everything else seemed to fade away.

His mother's voice echoed in his mind. _"When you love someone, all you want to do is be a better person than you were before. All her flaws seem perfect to you. You would do anything for her. When you love someone, really love someone, you will do anything for her even when if it means costing your own happiness."_

He knew then that he was in love with her.

* * *

**Cassie**

White cloth covered her eyes. The fabric was soft and delicate; a combination of lace and linen. Her fingers hook onto the rims of the cloth but only to have hands pull her fingers away.

"No peaking," he shushed her. She knew well that he was smirking. She didn't need to see his face in order to know how he was.

"Boss," she grinned. She was walking slowly, afraid that she might fall. He was holding her by the wrist and guiding her. "Where are we going?" She clumsily searched for his hand and latched on to it. She did not where she was going and wanted some security.

"It's a surprise," his voice was smug. He interlocked her fingers with his.

She laughed. "Can't you tell me now?"

"No."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise." He sounded like he was enjoying the fact that she was struggling to make it by.

She felt her skin tightened to the sound of a strange clicking noise. She shifted slightly. "What was that?"

"Nothing, I just opened the car door. I'll help you get inside." He nearly scooped her from the ground and placed her in the passenger seat. His hair brushed against her forehead and his body was slowly pressing against hers. "I'm just making sure you're buckled up."

"Mm. Can I please take the blindfold off?"

"No." He was laughing now.

Cassie blew her hair from her face. "You're no fair, Boss."

"I never said that I was." She was sure then that he was smirking to himself. He gently grabbed her arm and placed it on her lap. "I'm going to close the door okay? Don't move until you the door close. I don't want you to lose any fingers."

"You're a gentleman," she teased.

"Mm. The best."

He closed the door. She waited a few seconds until she heard him open his car door and settled down. "I thought you forgot my birthday," she said flatly. She didn't care if it was out of nowhere. It was bothering her during the whole party.

"Why do you think that?" he was amused.

"Because you didn't talk to me at all in the afternoon," she sighed. She wondered why he was by himself while others were having fun. "And you always talk to me."

"Well you were talking with a lot of people and I figure to give you some space," he countered to her.

Cassie wanted to say she rather talk to him and leave everyone else behind than to have him off in the corner by himself. "But you could have at least said happy birthday to me," she didn't know why she was upset by it.

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you did after the party was over." she frowned.

"Well I told you the night before that we were going to do something special together at eight. I didn't know anything about the party until this morning and so I felt out of place there. I wanted to talk to you but I didn't know when," he sounded distressed.

"It's okay. I hate parties too." She hated them with a passion. They were overbearing and overcrowded - something that she wasn't used to until her mother and her moved to the city. Before, her birthday parties was just a day out to the zoo with her mom. She liked spending one on one with different people on her birthday than having a whole mass of people swarming her but she knew Tim only meant well. She couldn't even blame him since he didn't know much about her. They've been only going out for three days.

"I'm sorry though. I should have at least greeted you."

"It's okay, don't worry about it," she laughed. She listened to him start the car. She hummed to herself and tapped her feet. "So where are we going?"

"A certain place. It's not that far, probably an hour or so."

"So you're just going to make me wear the blindfold for that long aren't you?"

"Pretty much," she sensed cockiness in his voice.

She hears music suddenly out of nowhere. She raised her eyebrow but kept listening to the song being played. It wasn't any song on the radio. It was real music, music that actually meant something. She listened in silence and felt herself smiling. She knew exactly what it was. "It's the CD that I made for you for your birthday, isn't it?" She didn't bother to turn her head.

"Yep," he said lazily. She knew he was probably focused on the road.

She felt herself blushing. "I still can't believe you kept it."

"Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged and started to mouth to the lyrics of Ramble On by Led Zepplin. She could hear him chuckling but she didn't care. She was enjoying this - spending one on one with him - just him, her best friend - driving and relaxing. She touched her blindfold and sighed. "Boss," she called out for him, she stopped singing to the song altogether. Her hand searched for his. She wanted evidence that he was there. "Boss?"

"Yeah, Cass?"

"I'm having more fun with you than I did at the party."

"I'm glad to hear that."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

He took off her the cloth from her eyes. She blinked several times and waited until her eyes adjusted. She shifted back in shock. They were sitting in a dark movie theater. They were alone, literally they were the only people there. She turned to look at him and found him grinning at her. She didn't say anything but returned to looking around the theater. It wasn't any theater that she had been to before. It was a beautiful theater with rows and rows of red velvet seats, marbled tiled floors, and intricate paintings on the ceiling. She marveled at the glimmering chandelier above their heads. "Where are we?" she asked turning to him.

"The city's old movie theater. This theater was built sometime in the 1920's. It's been closed down for years so I thought it would be a good use for your birthday gift."

She blinked several times, trying to piece the surprise together. "So you basically broke in a rundown theater

"And I cleaned the place up a little bit and got some parts up and running," he smiled with triumph. "Fixing an old movie projector is kind of a strange thing to do but it's not that complicated."

"It must have taken you a long time then," she wanted to hug him. No one had ever taken the time to do something for her.

"It was nothing serious," he brushed her words off his shoulders. "It's basic work that a kid could do."

She laughed. "Not every kid was a tech expert like you."

He smiled mischievously.

"So-

"Shh," he placed a finger on his lips. "The movie's starting. No more questions." He handed her packets of Red Vines and white chocolate her favorite.

"Movie?"

"What did I just say about questions?"

She laughed again and punched him playfully. "Wait isn't that...it's FRANKENSTEIN!" she squealed. She couldn't believe it that Frankenstein was on the screen - and in its original format! It was her favorite version too; the 1930's version. She loved this movie. Who couldn't love Mary Shelly's work? It was the reason why she got into watching horror movies.

"Yeah, remember how you said that one of your dreams was to watch Frankenstein in theaters when it originally came out? I know I can't give you that, but this is somewhat close."

"It's more than enough," she smiled and hugged him. She couldn't believe how he spent so much of his time and money for her. "You don't know how much this means to me. No one has ever done anything like this for me before, thank you." Her cheeks became flushed. "Thank you, Boss."

He smiled at her. "Happy Birthday, Cass." His eyes lowered and he swallowed hard. "Cass?"

"Yes?" she leaned towards him.

He scooted closer to her and looked at her for a long time. He was so close to her, a millimeter from her mouth. She wanted to say something but she was afraid if she did, their lips would touch. His lips were twitching slightly.

She could feel her heart beating rapidly. She moved back slightly to give them space. "What is it?" she felt his hand brushing against hers.

He moved back and sighed. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" she was pale.

"Yeah."

* * *

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: IMPORTANT  
**

**So hope I didn't make Cassie sound Mary Sue-ish but Dick and Tim are crazy about Cassie. And when you like someone, everything about them is perfect to you. None of the characters that I portray them as are perfect; they are very flawed. At first it made sense to put Tim as the one to have plans getting close to Cassie but since he's shy and over analyzes things, he wouldn't do it. Dick, since she's younger than him has to be careful with her so it makes more sense for him to have the plan.  
**

**Next chapter will have Tim/Cassie interaction. **

**Made some new work:**

**For more Dick/Cassie check out: "Paperlove and Birds", "Cold Coffee" (in which Dick/Cassie are a year apart), "Safe and Sound" (sequel to Unusual Love)...yeah I'm writing a lot of Wonderwing fics because it's my OTP and that they need more fics.  
**

**For more Tim/Cassie check out: "Games" "Innocent."**

**Please review!**


	4. All Around Me

**A/N: sorry for not updating, it's just that I haven't updated due to the lack of reviews but decided to update anyways.**

* * *

**All Around Me  
**

_"My hands are searching for you_  
_ My arms are outstretched towards you_  
_ I feel you on my fingertips_  
_ My tongue dances behind my lips for you_  
_ This fire rising through my being_  
_ Burning I'm not used to seeing you"_

_- All Around Me by Flyleaf_

* * *

**Cassie**

Last night wasn't what she had expected. She expected to go to sleep feeling giddy and warm after being showered with hugs and adoration but she didn't.

She went to sleep confused.

Hurt.

Conflicted.

Vulnerable.

He - Dick...he...he...tried to kiss her...he tried...but he didn't. She knew he tried - his breathing was uneven last night - his lips twitching in anticipation. And...and she felt her heart racing - her body moving towards him - maybe...maybe she wanted it too. She shook her head. She didn't know what to think. She never thought about him in that way before - it wasn't like he wasn't good looking - in fact, she thought him to be handsome - the best looking person in the team. In addition, he was nice and supportive - and he was her best friend. She could tell him anything and doing anything in front of him without being embarrassed - she was that comfortable with him.

She wondered why she never thought about him before.

"Maybe...maybe..." the words came out of her mouth while she was getting ready for the day. "Maybe...I never thought about him before because he's older than me..." she thought as she brushed her hair. Her eyes lowered. She shouldn't be thinking things like that - she was with Tim. And she liked being with Tim - he was everything she wanted - someone who was polite, kind, and mature - but...maybe...maybe she did like Dick...and maybe she had known it all along... Maybe she was in denial because he was older than her...but...things were different now...she didn't know anymore.

She shook her head. She liked Tim - she liked him for months - and she was happy with him - she was...but they were only together for a few days - it was too early for her to know what she wanted. She sighed. She didn't know what to think.

* * *

**Three days later; in Dick's apartment**

"You know you'll never find anyone else like me," he told her. He scooted closer to her on the couch. His hand brushed against hers slightly. "You know that right?"

She remained silent. She had just confessed to Dick her possible feelings for him - and everything just unraveled. She didn't know what happened - it happened too fast. She didn't kiss Dick or anything - they just talked- but she still felt like she was cheating on Tim.

"You know he won't make you happy the way I do. "

She closed her eyes before looking at him.

"You like me," he held her hand. Her body shouldn't feel relaxed underneath his hold. "So why are you still with him?"

She pulled her hand away. "I just realized I liked you..." she frowned. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy - no matter how hard she tried. "Please understand that it's too early for me to know. And...and," she exhaled. "I don't want to hurt you or Tim."

"I know," his voice was low. He didn't want to hurt Tim. None of them wanted to hurt the other but they knew they would. It would happen. There was no way they could avoid it. It was the bitterness of it all. He took a deep breath and turned to her. "It's a crummy situation. I don't want to hurt him just as much as you. But...Tim and I...we're both crazy about you, Cass. We love you and want to make you happy. We don't care who you hurt, as long as you're happy with the one you pick. Tim and I agreed to not let it ruin our relationship. We are aware that we both won't get our way and we accept it. We just want you to be happy with whoever you pick but I just don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Why you like him," his eyes are hard and his mouth is settled deep into his bone structure. Her heart skipped a beat. When he looked at her like that - fierce eyes burning her - she couldn't help but to lose herself and state of mind. "You two are different. Complete opposites while with you and me - we're connected - in sync - we can talk for hours while you can barely hold a two minute conversation with him. We know each other - we know each other like we know the back of our hands - while you barely know him. I know you and Tim are in the early stage of the relationship but I know it won't last. I know it's horrible for me to say but I don't care. I was going to let you be with him but I don't want to watch you waste your time with someone that clearly isn't for you. You'll get bored with him soon. You guys are too different and I know he won't satisfy you. I promise you I will leave you satisfied."

"You don't know that."

He cupped her face and stole a kiss.

She didn't kiss back.

She broke the kiss instantly. He remained calm, his eyes boring onto hers. He was unaffected, his mouth in caught with a slight smirk and emptiness. Cassie blinked several times, staring blankly at him. He kissed her - he kissed her...the kiss...it was light - soft- but it left her breathless and warm. She was- she was heating up. She felt like she was catching on fire and felt the warmness spreading all around her body. She never felt like this before - he just pecked her on the lips but it felt like so much more - so much. She had been kissed before but she never felt like this - to be consumed by sparks and want. Tim...Tim...he couldn't make her feel like this. "I can't believe you did that," she muttered. She hated how she enjoyed the kiss - she was with Tim. She liked Tim and he liked her. "I'm with Tim," she scooted away from Dick. She was angry how Dick could make her feel like this with just a little peck on the lips...She wondered... how it would feel... if he actually kissed her instead of holding back...

"I can tell by your face you enjoyed it," he smirked to himself. He leaned closer, breathing in her scent and drowning himself in it. "But if you want...I'll stay out of it. I'll let you have a relationship with him without interfering. Even if I was wrong and you do have a long, lasting relationship with him, I know he won't make you feel the way I make you feel."

* * *

He was right though, Dick, much to her dismay.

In a few weeks, she felt herself losing interest in Tim.

Tim...he couldn't make her feel the way Dick made her feel. He didn't excite her with just one look or make her crazy from a little even close. She stayed with Tim a little longer to think things through but the more time she was with him, the more she became lured to Dick.

In a matter of time, she would go to Dick's open arms and let him possess her heart.

She let herself settle in.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
